


Almighty Shortest

by ClapAlienCheex



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Degrading Language, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Implied Violence, Intersex, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), Lab Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prazadr, Prazr - Freeform, RaPr, Sex Toys, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ZaDr, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapAlienCheex/pseuds/ClapAlienCheex
Summary: Red and Purple have taken over and they decide to shake things up, starting with introducing a new role: The Almighty Shortest!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Dib, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Dib, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Almighty Tallests/Dib/Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	1. Grand New Irk

“Welcome, mighty Irken invaders!” the Announcer said into his microphone, his image being broadcasted across all Irken planets while he stood proudly on the Grand Stage back on Irk. “Our Tallests have some exciting news! Please take your seat and help yourself to some complimentary nachos!” The crowd of Irkens went wild at the mention of free food. “Now, give it up, for the Almighty Tallests!!” The stage went dark and when the lights came back on, Almighty Tallests Red and Purple were descending from their own personal platform as lasers shot around the auditorium. 

The crowd cheered like adoring fans—which they were—as their Tallests came into view. Red and Purple waved their practiced royal waves. Once their platform settled onto the stage, a screen ordered the crowd to be silent. The room fell quiet and both Tallests smiled. “Good evening, mighty Irkens!” Red called out, his voice booming. “Thank you for coming out of your way to join us here on Irk for this special announcement. We know it wasn’t easy for everyone to take a break from their missions—”  
“But for those of you who couldn’t,” Purple interjected. “Shame on you. You should try better.”

“You really should,” Red agreed quietly. “Oh well! This will be a better treat for everyone who was actually able to be here in person.” He cleared his throat and his face was absolutely beaming with excitement. “As you might be aware, Irk has gone through some significant changes as we enter a new era. One of these changes includes new roles for the Empire. Some Irkens—even the not-so-tall ones—have caught our attention, and they have made us proud.”

“In fact, they made us so proud,” Purple continued for his partner. “That we decided to give them elite roles that are reserved for Tall Irkens no matter what their height is!” The crowd gasped; mostly they were excited, some were confused, several were angry, but no one was about to argue with their Almighty Tallests.  
“One very special Irken, however, stood out the most.” Red almost blushed at the thought. “We could bore you with a speech, but we’re too damn excited. So, please, put your hands together and meet your Almighty Shortest—Zim!!” 

An opening had appeared on the floor of the stage, smoke puffing out as a figure rose from below. Red and Purple moved aside and made room for Zim to walk forward. He barely stood at a third of the Tallests’ height, but he was adorned better than they were. Their uniforms were military attire, Zim’s, however, was for an Irken who lived in the lap of luxury. The tiny Irken wore a bright pink unitard that had a window on the chest in the shape of the Irken insignia. Zim adorned a cape that was tall and sharp around the collar, secured by a pin with a silver Z, and it flared behind him and went all the way down to the floor. His black gloves went all the way up to his forearms. His legs were hugged by tight fitting thigh-high boots. 

Many of the Irkens blushed profusely as they noticed their Shortest’s figure: his hips were wide and plump, and it followed all the way down to his legs. Everyone knew that he was a receiving Irken, but no one dared to say anything lest they face the wrath of their leaders. It was obvious that Zim was their mate. 

“Thank you, My Tallests,” Zim practically purred. “And thank you to every single Irken in attendance! It makes me so happy to have you all here to welcome me!” He gave a flirtatious wink and the crowd roared with love. Nachos were thrown and several had declared their undying love and adoration for their Smallest. 

“I’ll die for you, Zim!!” someone from the crowd cried out. 

“And you will!” the Shortest’s voice practically dripped with honey. Despite what was clearly a threat, the crowd seemed eager to die for him. 

“Your Almighty Shortest will serve to encourage morale for all of Irk’s invaders and soldiers!” Red informed the crowd, his claws gently caressing Zim’s soft face. “You should be so lucky to have a cute Shortest.” The small Irken nuzzled into the touch and purred happily, his antennae vibrating slightly. 

Purple took one of Zim’s hands into his own. “While he keeps you all happy and in high spirits, please remember that he is your superior. You will treat him as such. Remember, happy Shortest, happy Tallests.” His eyes darkened a little bit, almost threatening the crowd, but no one except for Red and Zim picked up on it, but they both smiled brightly.  
“You are dismissed!” Red declared. The three of the superior Irkens disappeared below the stage and were escorted by their big, buff soldiers to their shared quarters. 

Once they reached their room, Zim smiled at one of the soldiers. “Thank you~” he purred, satisfied when he saw the stoic Irken blush and become flustered. 

“O-Of course, My Shortest,” he stuttered, his covered eyes trying to not stare into those beautiful magenta orbs. 

The leaders stepped into their luxurious room. There was one, huge, round bed that sat atop of a raised platform. The bed itself was over 500 inches in circumference and 180 inches in diameter. It was covered in pillows and a big, fluffy blanket. The walls were decorated in shimmering tapestries and soft lights. On the opposite side of the room was a large bath that was built into the floor, steam puffing out as it was constantly very warm. One corner was practically littered with all of the cute clothes that Red and Purple got for Zim, though he preferred the ones that showed off more of his soft, green flesh. 

Red, Purple, and Zim quietly walked further into the room and waited for the door to slide shut and shield them from everyone else. The moment they had their privacy, they started laughing uproariously. 

“Did you see his face?!” Red laughed, tears prickling at his eyes. 

“I think he’s smitten with you, Zim,” Purple purred. 

Zim gave a hearty laugh as he took off his cape, lazily letting it drop to the floor. “It’s almost too easy to make these fools love me. I am the amazing Zim after all~” Red picked up his Smallest and sat him down on his lap. “Did I make My Tallests jealous~?” he mused. 

“Maybe a lil~” Red purred as he pet Zim’s chin. 

“Y’know, Zim,” Purple said in a low tone. “If you keep teasing them like that, they might try to take you away from us…” He gave a little pout before it turned into a huge grin as he stared at his thick thighs. “Do you think the crowd was able to tell that you’re mated?”

“How could they not?” Red purred, gently gripping onto Zim’s thighs. “He’s perfect for breeding…” His lips grazed the small Irken’s antennae, making him moan. “Did you like having all that attention on you, Zim~?” He teased. 

A blush was covering Zim’s face, trying to hold back another moan as Purple started to lick at his other antennae. “Y-Yes…~!” He confessed. 

“Such a slut,” Purple growled. 

“That just won’t do.”

“Are you going to punish me, My Tallests~?” Zim’s eyes were darkened with lust as they kept teasing him, knowing full well how sensitive his antennae were.

“You leave us no choice~” Red sighed. The three were quick to disrobe. It was a move that they had perfected over the years. Before long, Zim was spread out, naked, his cunt and cock wet and eager for his Tallests to fuck him. He even hooked his hands under his knees. 

“I want you both~” Zim purred, biting his lip. 

“Of course you do,” Purple said as he nipped at Zim’s neck, making him mewl. “He’s always been such a slut~”

“How many cocks do you want shoved in you, Zim?” Red growled. 

“Two… at least~” Zim grinned, exposing his flawless, sharp teeth. 

Red and Purple pulled Zim up, having him hover over their cocks. He kept his knees spread to make it easier. “Too bad!” Purple growled. “You can only have us. No one else is allowed to fuck you!”

As if on cue, they shoved the short Irken down on their cocks, both of them sliding in. His pussy expanded as he came down further on their lengths, his eyes rolling back. Once he had them both all the way inside of him, the three took a moment to get used to the feeling. 

“Fuck~!!” Purple and Red cursed. All three of their natural lubricants mixed together into beautiful, bright purple cum. The two tall Irkens grabbed hold of Zim in any way that they could and forced him up and down on their cocks. 

Zim screamed loudly, his fat ass jiggled and clapped every time his hips met theirs. “Yes, My Tallests~!!! Zim feels so full~!!” He panted heavily, drool dripping out of his mouth as his tongue hung out lazily. “Fuck me~!”

The two obliged and forced impaled Zim harder. Faster. The large room echoed with the sounds of wet, slapping skin and moans. The Almighty Shortest was a mess as he took his lovers cocks in his tight, little cunt, arching his back as they invaded his womb. 

“You’re so tight!!” Red gritted and brought his teeth down on Zim’s neck, letting his fangs puncture his skin, magenta blood oozing out. 

“Cock hungry slut!” Purple growled, spanking Zim. 

“Y-Yes!!” Zim gasped. “I love being My Tallests slut~!” 

“Good!!” Red moaned. “Because you’re ours, forever!” 

The three moved in blissful harmony. Red and Purples’ cocks moved in and out of Zim, their claws digging into the small Irken’s soft, jiggly skin, making him bruise and bleed. It wasn’t long until they all felt warmth pooling deep inside. “Breed me!!” Zim cried out. He slammed his hips down once more and all three of them screamed in euphoria as they came deep in their Almighty Shortest.


	2. Thick Waters

Zim nuzzled between Red and Purple in their huge bed. The two Tallests wrapped their long arms around him, and the three were a tangled mess of limbs and naked flesh as they slept soundly. This was how they had slept—when they chose to do so—ever since they were training to be elite soldiers. 

After being transferred from Vort back to Irk after a devastating accident that resulted in the death of both of their Tallests, it was decided that Zim might be better suited to be a soldier or an invader. Red and Purple have known him since they were all in the Academy, but they really started to notice him during training. That small, little Irken had such a fiery passion. No matter what—no matter who told him to—he never stopped. Never gave up. 

One day while out, everyone was instructed to avoid using their PAKs. The only time it was acceptable was when the PAK had to revive its host. 

“Okay, cadets!” the sergeant shouted. “Today you will be trekking through a mile of sludge similar to the waters on planet Draxyll 3, an enemy planet that our mighty empire intends to conquer and convert into a water park planet. Your task is not going to be easy. These waters can get deep, but you are under strict orders to not use your PAK. If you die, your body will be revived and you’ll be escorted to the med bay.” The Irken soldiers looked nervous, but they were up to the task. “Okay, move out!” Her voice boomed and everyone knew it was time to haul ass. 

Red and Purple rushed in together, side by side. They did everything together. They had decided long ago that if one was to be declared Tallest, the other would have to rule with him. They were inseparable and they intended to keep it that way. Both of the taller Irkens kept up a decent pace at the front of the crowd, and all the way in the back was Zim. They were lined up according to size, it just made it easier to get the smaller Irkens to med bay since they were the most likely to get hurt during training. 

Hours had passed by and everyone noticed that the sludge water was getting thicker. “C’mon, cadets!” the sarge hollered from dry land. “You’re lucky we’re not training how to run from enemy Draxites! This would be a pitiful display!” Everyone was going slow, already exhausted, but some plucky Irken flung himself out of the water and used the heads and shoulders of everyone around him as steppingstones. “Zim!! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“What does it look like, Madam?!” he yelled back, huffing as he focused on his task. “I’m getting this mission over with!”

“You are cheating!”

“Am I cheating or is everyone else just too stupid to realize that trekking through this filthy sludge will just get us trapped?!” The small Irken was practically growling, but he wasn’t stopping. 

“Zim, you know for a fact that the front is reserved for tallers! Get back to your place and follow the mission like everyone else!”

“I’ll follow everyone else in—” His foot slipped, and he fell right into the mucky, sludgy waters right beside Red and Purple.

The two started chuckling, along with everyone else, but no one dared move. At this point in their lives, it was more entertaining than anything else to see Zim act out. He was always so cocky. So positive. A few minutes had passed and there was no movement. The laughter subsided and all eyes were focused on the spot were Zim fell, but they couldn’t see him. 

“Hey,” Red called. “Shouldn’t someone check to see if he’s okay?”

“Cadet Red,” the sergeant called back. “His PAK will take care of him if he’s in any real danger. However, if anyone is truly worried about this tiny solider, by all means, try to help him. Everyone else, let’s continue forward. The suns will be setting soon.” 

Red and Purple exchanged looks. They felt bad for Zim, even if he was annoying. Slowly, the other soldiers were passing by—not that it mattered, they were the fastest and could easily reclaim their rightful spots ahead. But every moment that ticked past made them increasingly worried. “Ugh, screw this!!” Red growled, and without much thought, threw himself underneath the waters and searched for Zim. It took only two minutes before he resurfaced, taking in a huge gasp of air as he held the small, unconscious Irken in his arms. “Sergeant Nat! He’s unconscious! His PAK hasn’t woken him up!” 

That got her attention. The sergeant and two guards quickly got into the waters and pulled up Red and Zim. “I don’t understand…” she said to herself as she looked Zim over. “Guards, get him to med bay. Red, return to your training.”

“No disrespect, Madam,” Red said as he puffed out his chest. They were almost the same height. Equals. “But if Zim’s PAK didn’t revive him like it should have, then is it possible that these waters are too dangerous for Irkens to be submerged in?”

She stared at him quizzically. If it was anyone else, she would have told them to fuck off, but since Red was taller, she listened to him. “How do you mean?”

“In an emergency, we would have to use our PAK legs,” Red informed. “However, those waters are too thick. If our PAKs are submerged then it’ll be impossible to use the legs and anything else that we would need to survive. And, if I’m not mistaken, it’s possible that our PAKs could get fried because they’re trying to keep their host alive, but can’t do that if they’re jammed up.”

“What do you suggest, Cadet Red?”

“This mission is too dangerous, and Draxyll 3 should just be blown up instead of being invaded. Besides, these waters wouldn’t make for a productive water park planet.”

Sergeant Nat stared at him and looked past his shoulder to see the whole group was staring. “Cadet Red,” she said quietly. “You might have a point. Everyone,” she yelled out. “Get out of those waters. Today’s training is over, you may return to your bunks. We have training again in two days so rest up. Red, I want you and Purple to make sure that Zim gets back to his bunk when he’s released.”

“Yes, Madam,” Red replied and turned to Purple who just caught up to him. 

“What did you sign us up for?!” Purple groaned as they sat outside the med bay. 

“I didn’t sign us up for anything,” Red corrected. “Nat told us to make sure that Zim gets back to his bunk safely.”

“Ugh, why did you have to save him?”

“I-I don’t really know… Something just felt wrong. I mean, you know him—he would have come thrashing out and cursing.”

“Yeah, but it’s just Zim,” Purple sneered. 

“And? Look, I would have done the same thing for any of them. Plus, if it wasn’t for Zim’s stunt and me saving his ass, no one would have realized that those waters are hazardous. I probably just saved the entire empire from a full on war!” 

Purple looked away, his face crinkling a bit. Red had a point. “Well… At least you got us out of training early,” he said begrudgingly. “But, since you got us on Zim duty, you gotta get us some snacks!” 

Red and Purple chuckled and Red got up. “Yeah, yeah. Slushies and donuts?”

“You know it!” 

“Alright, I’ll be back in five minutes.” Red started walking towards the dormitory where the cafeteria was. 

Purple took off the armor on his arms and put them down beside him. Just as he relaxed, a tall doctor in black and white stepped out of the med bay. His antennae were frazzled, almost looking like scythes. He fixed his blue goggles and looked at the soldier. “Hi, are you Cadet Purple?”

“Yeah,” he said as he stood up. The doctor was tall, but not taller than him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dib, a medic.”

“Are you a doctor?”

He hesitated, looking embarrassed. “I am, but I prefer to not call myself Dr. Dib.”

Purple busted out laughing, almost falling onto the ground. Dib blushed profusely then cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Purple chuckled as he composed himself. “So, you’re looking for me?”

“Yes,” Dib said as he looked over his chart. “Zim is better to return to his bunk, but he’s still unconscious. We can’t keep him here—we don’t have enough beds and we’re almost at capacity.”

“Alright, no problem,” Purple shrugged as he walked past the doctor and stepped into the room. He looked for something that he could use to transport him, but groaned when nothing was available. “Do you have a gurney or anything that I could use to transport him?”

“Afraid not,” Dib said quietly. “There was a huge accident on the other side of the planet, so all hands are on deck. Zim isn’t hurt, so he can just be carried.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Purple cursed under his breath and marched over to the unconscious Irken that was on the operating table. “Alright, let’s get this—” His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

Zim was purring, and his small clawed hands formed tiny, weak fists. His smell chest rose and fell slowly. All of his armor had been discarded and all that he was left in was his tight fitting black underwear. Sure, it only revealed his arms and his feet, but something about how he looked so submissive, so quiet, made his squeedilyspooch flutter. 

“If you want, I can carry him to his bunk,” Dib offered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

Purple glared at him. “No, I can handle this. I’m a soldier, not some weak medic.”

Dib’s eye twitched, but he wasn’t about to announce the fact that he secretly trains like a soldier to a taller. “Of course, my Taller,” he said with a curt smile. 

At that moment, Red stepped into the med bay with a bag and two slushies. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked as he looked around. “What happened to him?”

“Well, I was running some tests,” Dib said as the computer showed some numbers that neither Red nor Purple really knew what they meant. “At first, it would appear like his PAK had overheated, likely from being jammed up from all that sludge and it couldn’t properly revive him—”

“That’s what I thought!” Red said, impressed with himself. 

“However, on closer examination,” Dib walked next to Zim and held up a jar that had a chip in it. “It would appear that our friend here wasn’t risking using his PAK at all. This chip disables weapons, legs, etc. It would only keep it functional at the bare minimum.” He looked over the unconscious Irken, his antennae twitching slightly when he noticed how Zim’s lips looked almost plump and glossy—even if they weren’t obvious, he could tell that they were there from how the lights and shadows painted them into obviousness. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Tell me, cadets, were you instructed to not use your PAK?”

“Yeah,” Red said nervously. 

“Well, my theory is that Zim planted this chip in his PAK so that he wouldn’t have to rely on it even in an emergency situation.”

“Why would he do that?” Purple asked. 

Dib shrugged. “He’s very small, and I’m sure you both know that smaller Irkens are the first to be punished. My guess is that he probably would have gotten in a lot of trouble if he used his PAK when it was under strict orders not to.”

Red and Purple exchanged a look. No one liked to admit it, but it was true; smaller Irkens had an unfair disadvantage ever since they emerged from underground after their smeethood to reveal that they were going to get any bigger. “So, he should be okay now?” Purple asked nervously. 

“Yes,” Dib informed with a smile. “He just needs some rest and nutrients.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a protein bar. “Here, when he wakes up, he should eat this. It’ll help him and his PAK return to full functionality faster.” 

Red took the bar and put it in the bag. “Thanks, doc.” He looked around, also about to ask where a gurney was when Purple scooped Zim into his arms, holding him protectively against his chest. The three taller Irkens looked at him, blushing, as they saw how the chaotic Zim curled up and nuzzled against Purple. He was so docile. So… cute.  
Dib fixed his goggles and walked away from the pair. “Uh, if you notice any changes in his condition, please bring him in as soon as possible.” The other Irkens nodded and quietly walked out of the bay. 

Purple was blushing profusely as Zim was nuzzling and purring against him. “They’re out of gurneys…” He informed Red through gritted teeth, trying hard to not let his excitement show. 

“I didn’t say anything,” the other mused. 

“Do you know which bunk is his?”

“Yeah, but… Maybe we should keep an eye on him in our bunk.” 

“Good thinking! B-Because he might need us, and I don’t know who his bunk mate is, or if he even has one.”

“Y’know, I don’t think he does.” 

“He needs us.”

“Exactly.”

The pair had gone back and forth with each other as they justified why they were bringing back a cute, small Irken to their bunk. 

Almost an hour had gone by before Zim started stirring in his sleep. Red and Purple were trying to occupy their minds with television or magazines, but hearing even the smallest sound made them jump into action. 

“Zim!” they said in unison. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked. 

“Do you need anything?” Purple followed up. 

The small Irken very slowly sat up, feeling lightheaded. “I-I’m a little dizzy…” he admitted. “W-What happened?”

“You fell in that sludge,” Red informed him. “You were under for a few minutes, but I decided to bring you up to the surface. You were out like a light.”

“I carried you here from the med bay!” Purple interjected, trying hard to one up Red and impress Zim. 

“Uh, the doctor told us to give you this,” Red said as he got the protein bar out of his bag of donuts and candy, handing it over. 

Zim greedily took the bar and tore off the wrapper using just his claws before he gobbled it up. “Thanks,” he breathed. 

Red and Purple looked at each other before looking down at Zim. “Hey, Zim…” Purple said quietly. “The doctor said you put a chip in your PAK that deactivates it. Why’d you do it?”

“The instructions were clear,” Zim said, almost flabbergasted. “We weren’t to use our PAKs under no condition except in the case of a life-threatening emergency. The chip just prevented me from accidentally using my legs or weapons.”

“You know you didn’t have to do that,” Red groaned. “You could have gotten killed!”

Zim looked guilty. “Well, truthfully, I didn’t think anyone except Skoodge would have cared if I died… Thank you, for rescuing me…” he said meekly, his magenta eyes avoiding them. 

“Well, if it helps,” Purple sighed as he sat next to Zim. “If it wasn’t for you, no one would have known that those waters are too dangerous and could get us killed.”

“What do you mean?”

“That sludge was too thick for your PAK to use any of its self-defense mechanisms,” Red said as he sat on the other side next to Zim. “My theory was that your PAK overheated trying to protect and reactivate you.”

“So, what happened after I passed out?”

“I told Sarge Nat it was too dangerous of a mission,” Red said with a smirk. “So, she ended it.”

“She told everyone to go get some rest,” Purple informed. “So, when you were cleared from med bay, we brought you here so we can keep an eye on you.”

Zim looked around and noticed that they were sat on what looked like two beds flushed together. “Well, thank you, gentlemen, for taking good care of the great Zim!” he beamed. The small Irken tried to get up but then nearly collapsed. Fortunately, Purple was quick to grab him by his waist before he could fall. 

“Careful!” they both shouted. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Zim,” Red said sternly. 

“Yeah, you should probably spend the night with us,” Purple said but then quickly regretted his choice of words, his face heating up. “O-Or whatever…!”

Red was blushing to. After what Purple said, all he could think about was ravaging Zim and his body. Then the thought of him and Purple both playing with him made his cock start to unsheathe. “Uh, Pur, can I see you in the bathroom?”

Purple nodded quickly and the two tall Irkens quickly left the room and ushered into the privacy of their personal bathroom—something that was reserved for taller soldiers. Before Purple could ask, Red crashed his lips against his, pulling him closer. His clawed hands wrapped around the other’s head. The two moaned against each other and parted their lips almost simultaneously. They let their long, prehensile tongues explore each other, going down their throats as their kiss heated up and they were grinding, desperate for more. Eventually they pulled away, panting heavily, both were now completely unsheathed, and it was obvious against their tight-fitting undergarments. 

“What was that about?” Purple panted. 

“I-I don’t know,” Red confessed nervously. “All of a sudden, my dick unsheathed! And I didn’t wanna be alone…”

“So, quicky in the bathroom?” Purple asked with a wide grin. 

“Take off your clothes,” Red demanded. 

Meanwhile, Zim sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about what just happened. Do those Tallers like me? He asked himself, a small smile forming on his face, accompanied with a faint blush. Perhaps I should thank them properly… He eyed the door to ensure it was secured. Fortunately for him, the taller soldiers got to enjoy more privacy than the shorter ones. Zim was quick to disrobe himself and then laid down on the bed. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but he had once accidentally seen Tallest Miyuki naked and spread out, telling Tallest Spork that she wanted to thank him. 

Something about being in this position made the small Irken blush. He was so vulnerable. A few minutes had passed and Red and Purple had yet to come back from the bathroom. Zim carefully got out of the bed, wobbling as he gained his balance. His antennae twitched when he picked up on some sounds coming from behind the door. He gave a delicate knock. “Red? Purple?” he called. “Is everything okay?”

On the other side, Red and Purple were panting heavily. Both were completely naked, panting heavily as they rubbed their long, thick, tentacle-looking cocks against each other. Red and purple, translucent cum was dribbling down, making their actions easier. They were so lost in pleasure with each other that they had almost forgotten that Zim was still in their room, and his knock brought them back to reality. 

“Y-Yeah!” Red called back. “Just, uh, had to change.”

“Together?”

“Well we can’t change in front of you,” Purple replied. 

“Are you almost done? I wanted to thank you both properly.”

Red and Purple perked up when Zim had said that. “Hey,” Red said quietly, just enough for Purple to listen. “What if we teach Zim a little thing or two?”

“More like two big things~” Purple purred, nipping at his lover’s neck. 

“We’ll be right out!” Red called. “This is gonna be fun~”

The two taller Irkens had fantasized about what Zim had in mind when he said he wanted to thank them in the twenty seconds it took for them to stuff their cocks back into their leggings and walk out the door. When they stepped into the room, their eyes widened as they saw the short Irken splayed out on their bed. Red licked his lips eagerly as he took a step towards Zim, then paused. “Uh, Zim?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s your junk?”

“My what?”

Purple groaned, planting his hand on his face and dragging it down before a thought popped into his head. “Y’know, Red… I think this is Zim’s first time… We just need to help him~?”

“H-Help me with what?” Zim looked nervous. “I just assumed this was the proper way to thank you two… Am I doing something wrong?”

Red looked a little worried and knelt beside the short Irken. “Where exactly did you learn this?”

“Several years ago I saw Tallest Miyuki in this position—also disrobed—as she thanked Tallest Spork.”

Red and Purple blushed. “Zim…” Purple began. “She wasn’t thanking him.”

“Then why would she have looked so grateful?”

“I fucking can’t with him right now,” Purple grumbled and Red stepped in. 

“Okay, Zim, before we continue, there are a few things you should know.” He looked at the short Irken apprehensively. “Our species aren’t taught things like reproduction because we no longer have to reproduce in a primitive fashion. That being said, sometimes Irkens—and almost all species—still like to mate because it feels good.”  
Zim’s antennae perked at that. He had heard of mating before when he was working on Vort. Lard Nar was discussing how this newfound animal lived and part of that included how it mated. 

“Perhaps our Zim needs us to show him,” Purple started. “Rather than tell him~” He gazed down hungrily at the small Irken and quickly wrapped him up in his lean, but strong, arms. His long, purple, prehensile tongue slithered out and slowly licked Zim from his antennae down to his neck, making the smaller alien’s breath hitch. 

“Looks like this is more effective,” Red mused as he joined the two on the bed. He quickly got to work by taking Zim’s other antennae and sucking on it, making him pant heavily. “Does it feel good, Zim~?”

“Y-Yes, My Tallest~!” he moaned. His words caught Red and Purple’s attention and they both grinned wickedly. 

Purple brought his sharp teeth down on Zim’s neck and bit him—not too hard, of course. Not when it was his first time. “Say that again,” he ordered. 

“M-My Tallest!” Zim gasped out. His sharp clawed toes curled into the bedding, threatening to tear the fabric. “I feel weird!”

“You’re feeling aroused~” Red informed the virgin. 

“And you’re going to feel great~” Purple promised. He winked at the two Irkens, though it was only Red who noticed, and started to move down the smaller creature’s body, his long tongue dragging along Zim’s soft, sweet flesh. “Wow! He tastes like strawberry candy~”

“Ooh, I want a taste~” Red licked his own tongue along Zim’s neck. “So delicious~ I can’t wait to taste the rest of you~” he purred into his antennae. 

Purple reached the short Irken’s slender legs. They were just as soft as the rest of his body and trembling just as much. He hooked his hands under his knees and spread his legs more. “Oh? What’s this~?” He grinned and his eyes darkened as he stared at the pussy that had finally presented itself, a short, fat, pink tentacle was twitching with wont. “Red, our friend here is a receiving Irken~”

Red licked his lips as he went to inspect. “Well would you look at that~ But his dick does look delicious~”

“I wonder if it’s just as sweet as the rest of him~”

“Only one way to find out!” Red pushed Zim down onto the bed and placed is knees on either side of his head. Purple sat between his legs, the two taller Irkens crashed their lips into a heated kiss. It didn’t last long; they were too eager to play with their new toy. 

Purple spread Zim’s cunt with his fingers and licked the slick folds. “He’s so wet~” he breathed against his flesh. He was never one for teasing, though. He wanted him. Without warning, Purple pushed his long tongue in, letting it travel as far as it could go. 

“M-My Tallest!!! AAHH!!” Zim arched his back and spread his legs more. “I-I can feel it, so deep inside me~” Purple loved the way that he sounded, but it was even sweeter feeling his tight cunt squeeze against his tongue. He made little circles and pushed in just a little further, feeling his pussy get tighter. “YES~!! Right there!!!” Jackpot. “My Tallest~!!! Your tongue feels so good in Zim~! Please!! I need more!!” 

“Oh, and you’ll get more~” Red purred right before he took Zim’s fat, little cock in his mouth, giving it a light, but long suck. Eventually he picked up the pace when he felt it throb.

Zim panted heavily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his tongue hung out of his mouth. “P-Please, My Tallests~” he mewled. “I-I need more~”

Simultaneously, Red and Purple grinned to themselves and pulled away, making Zim groan as the cool air assaulted his wet flesh. “Why don’t you have a go down there, I want to feel his mouth for a bit~” Purple took off the rest of his clothing, revealing his long, thick, throbbing purple cock. It was similar to his tongue in the fact that it was prehensile, but it was much bigger. And it made Zim drool. 

“Sounds good to me~” Red replied, disrobing as well. His cock was similar to Purple’s except it was red and a little bigger. “You wanna please your Tallests, Zim~?”

“Y-Yes~!” the smaller mewled. “Anything~”

“Good,” Red smirked. “Then your gonna take your Tallests cocks, like a good little drone~”

Zim felt too good for his ego to hurt. He needed to be filled. “Yes, My Tallests~” 

Red rubbed the tip of his cock against Zim’s pussy before he lifted his legs and pushed himself all the way in. Zim screamed in pleasure, his body trembling as he took the long, fat cock. The taller Irken groaned as he saw his dick poking at Zim’s abdomen. “You’re so tight~! It feels incredible!!” 

“Ooh, I wonder if his throat is just as tight~” Purple mused. “Be a good drone, Zim, and take your Tallest’s cock in that good little mouth of yours.”

Between his moans and pants, Zim parted his lips, opening his mouth as wide as he could, and took Purple’s dick in his mouth, moaning against it. He couldn’t take it all the way, but he could feel the tip threatening to go down his throat. 

“Fuck, Zim!” Red groaned, moving his hips faster. “You look so hot like this~”

“And he feels hot~!” Purple panted. He grabbed Zim’s head and made him bob up and down on his cock more. “I-I don’t think I’m gonna last long!”

“Me neither,” Red panted. He looked down and saw pink, translucent fluids squirting out of Zim’s cunt while his cock leaked the same cum. “Although, it looks like he’s already coming~”

Red grabbed Zim’s thighs and rammed himself into the tight cunt as hard and fast as possible, moaning as he felt his tip push into the small Irken’s womb. “F-Fuck!!” he growled. “I-I’m gonna—” His words were cut off as he came deep inside Zim, traces of his own light red cum leaking out. 

Meanwhile, Purple wasn’t just fucking Zim’s face. Zim was eagerly sucking his cock. “You like sucking your Tallest’s cock, huh?” Purple grinned. “Such a little slut!!” He groaned and moved Zim’s head faster and moaned loudly as he released his cum. The purple fluid spurted out of the other’s stuffed mouth.

Both of the tall Irken’s pulled out, admiring their work as they covered Zim with their multicolored cum. “You’re so beautiful, Zim~” Red purred, kissing his forehead. “Get some rest~”

A few weeks had passed, and everyone noticed how Zim’s hips plumped out and became fuller. It was obvious that he had been mated. Some of the others could tell who had claimed this small soldier, but no one dared say anything. After all, Red and Purple were about to be declared Irk’s new Tallests.


	3. Irk Save the Shortest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib has a dream

‘Oh… Thank you for saving me, Dib~’ Zim purred and wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck, letting them hang there loosely as he pressed his body closer to the taller Irken. He sat on his desk, but he had his legs wrapped around the doctor.

‘I was just doing my job. What kind of doctor would I be if I just let your PAK be jammed up?’ Dib smiled and placed his hands on Zim’s hips, helping the smaller Irken move closer.

‘I think you deserve a reward~’

Dib’s eyes flashed open as he shot up from bed. He panted heavily, looking around his room. The Irken groaned and laid back down. “What the fuck was that?” he muttered to himself. His thoughts raced to the individual in his dream. He recognized him—it was the small Irken that Cadet Red and Purple brought in after he almost died during their training. “Why on Irk would I dream about him?” He stared out the window of his room, watching as the bright pink sun peaked its light over the lavender sand-dusted mountains. “Computer: run a diagnosis on my PAK. A dream—especially about a patient—is highly irregular.”

“Yes, Master,” the computer responded. Dib listened intently to the machine run its course before it let out a satisfactory ding. “Diagnosis completed. Analysis: 92% up to code.”

“Only 92%?!” Dib nearly panicked. “But Irkens are supposed to be operational at least at 95%. Computer: what is causing this anomaly?”

“Master Dib, this is how you have always operated. There is nothing new to be concerned about. Besides, most Irkens aren’t evaluated by the Control Brains unless they’re functioning below 87%. You have nothing to fear.”

The Irken didn’t like that answer. “Clearly something is wrong, otherwise I wouldn’t be dreaming, let alone dreaming about a patient!”

“There is primitive DNA that exists in all Irkens—it’s just more dormant in some than others. This DNA lets Irkens sleep, dream, reproduce, eat meat—” 

“Reproduce?!” Dib interrupted, blushing. 

“Yes, as you know, Irkens once reproduced sexually. We no longer have a need and over the last several million years—6.8 million to be precise—it has been genetically modified out of our systems. Some Irkens who have more active primitive DNA can potentially reproduce, but no living Irken has that capability. At most, a receiving Irken’s body can change so that it could carry smeets, but giving Irkens no longer have the necessary parts to reproduce. If any Irken did want to reproduce sexually, they would need to have, at minimum, a 50% anomaly in their DNA, and even then, the chances of a successful birth would be between 7% and 11%.”

“So… No Irk alive can reproduce?”

“That is correct.”

“But some have desires to do so?”

“Yes.”

Dib sighed, feeling relieved as he relaxed into bed. “Thank you. That will be all.”

Several years had gone by and Dib hadn’t had an incident like that since. Things had been relatively peaceful—albeit boring—since that dream. Zim hadn’t been readmitted to any of Irk’s med bays or hospitals. It wasn’t long until Dib had forgotten everything that happened. That was until Irk’s new Tallests had a special announcement. 

Dib and his medic companions were one of the first ones to enter the stadium—after the elites, but before the invaders. The doctor was munching away on some nachos when the Tallests spoke up. 

“… Almighty Shortest, Zim!”

Dib’s frazzled antennae perked at that name. “Why does that name sound so familiar?” he asked to no one in particular. 

“Oh, I heard of him,” one of the medics, Tab, piped up. “Dude’s fuckin nuts,” he said in a whisper. “Apparently, he was responsible for the deaths of Tallests Miyuki and Spork.” He gave a humorless chortle. “I can’t believe he’s getting a big promotion, and for what?” At that moment, Zim stepped forward, revealing his curvy body. “Oh… I see.”

“What?” Dib asked, his eyes hungrily feasting on the image on the stage. 

“They only promoted him because they’re fucking him.” 

“Oh, come on,” the doctor said nervously. “I-I’m sure it’s more than that. Besides, how do you know that they’re fucking?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The Almighty Shortest was never a role before. We don’t praise shorter Irkens. So why create a whole role for one? Because you care about it, because you don’t want anyone else fucking with it. Also, look at his body.”

“I’m looking at it,” Dib gulped. Suddenly, his pants felt tight as his cock began to unsheathe. Dirty thoughts of how he’d like to touch his Almighty Shortest flooded his mind. 

“When my partner and I first started mating, the same thing happened to them. They got real wide hips. They used to be pretty skinny. Well, you remember, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I remember,” Dib said as he recalled how Tab’s partner, Kit, looked back in the academy. “Y’know, I worked on Zim years ago, back when he almost drowned. He certainly looked different…” Dib clenched his legs together, trying desperately to get his dick to go back inside. 

“All I’m saying is that I have no intention on fawning over this defective because he has some silly, made up title.”

Dib looked at him surprised. “Isn’t that treasonous?”

“Nah,” Tab replied. “I’ll listen to my orders, including any of the ones that Zim gives out, but I’m not gonna call him My Shortest unless I’m facing him. Why do you care?” He eyed the doctor quizzically. “You some narc?”

“As if,” Dib chuckled. “You’re my friend. But, I don’t know, Zim doesn’t seem like a bad guy. It’s not like we can deny the roles or missions that the Tallests give up.”

“Yeah,” Tab conceded with a sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

The two turned their attention back to the stage and Dib could have sworn that when Zim winked, he was looking right at him. His heart and squeedilyspooch fluttered and his dick wiggled out more. “Shit,” he cursed to himself, praying that this meeting would be over soon so he could go back to his quarters and fix himself. 

Dib practically ran back to his quarters. He blew off Tab’s invite to go get drinks. This problem was hurting, and he needed to give it immediate attention. ‘I’m a doctor and it’s important to treat pains,’ he reasoned. Once he got to his room, he practically ripped his clothes off, moaning as his cock was freed from its restraints. He bit down on his lip as he felt the cool air caress the hot organ. He laid down on the bed, his legs spread, and started to slowly pump his cock. Images of Zim started to infiltrate his thoughts. 

He pinned the small, curvy Irken down on his bed, grinning at him like he was his prey—and maybe he was. Zim was naked, his pussy dripping, seducing the taller Irken. ‘Fuck me, My Tallest~’ he mewled. 

The doctor complied and rubbed the tip of his cock against the eager opening, eliciting a gasp. ‘Mm… You’re so wet, Zim~ Were you thinking about me fucking you?’

‘Y-Yes—AHH!’ Zim’s voice hitched as Dib’s cock pushed inside, getting thicker as he got further inside. ‘Nn!! D-Dib!! You’re so much bigger than Tallests Red and Purple~”

‘Fuck, Zim!’ Dib growled. ‘You’re so tight!’ He started moving his hips quickly, enjoying how he felt being sheathed inside his Almighty Shortest. Zim started moaning, his ass jiggling from the quick pace. ‘You like being fucked by someone who isn’t your mate?’ Dib teased. ‘Such a little slut~’

‘M-My Tallest Dib~!’ Zim moaned. It was so lewd. So loud. ‘Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can’t move~! Make me your little slut!’

Dib growled and bit down on Zim’s neck. Primal instincts took over and he flipped the smaller Irken over so that he was fucking him from behind. He brought his hand down and spanked the fat ass, groaning as he watched it darken and jiggle. Zim let out a quick gasp as his cunt got tighter around Dib’s fat cock. ‘You like that, huh~?’ 

‘Yes~!!’ Zim cried out. ‘P-Please! I need more~!’

The doctor smirked as he started to slam his hips against Zim’s plump ass, enjoying the cushiony feel. He gasped when he felt his tip push past Zim’s cervix, both of them tensing up at the intense pleasure. ‘F-Fuck!!’

‘Fuck me harder, My Tallest~!!!’ Zim pleaded, drool and tears dripping down his face. 

Dib obliged, flipping Zim back over, but this time he pulled him on top. Before Zim had a chance to move, the doctor took a firm grip on the smaller Irken’s hips and moved him up and down on his cock, impaling him with each movement. Zim was screaming over and over again. His magenta eyes rolled back and his tongue hung out of his mouth. His body trembled as he was forced to take Dib’s long, fat cock so deep. He could feel the tip swirling around the entrance to his womb. ‘I-I’m gonna cum!!’ Dib groaned. 

‘Cum inside Zim~!’ the smaller mewled. ‘Breed me!!!’ Dib panted heavily and let out a small scream as he released his gold cum deep inside Zim, shivering when he felt Zim’s cunt tighten around him right as he came. 

The lonely doctor laid in bed, panting heavily. His hand and sheets were covered in his golden cum. “Fuck…” he cursed to himself. What he’d do to get his hands on his Almighty Shortest.

. . .

Weeks had gone by and Dib had practically fallen into a routine. Every day he would work in the med bay on The Massive, return to his quarters in the evening, then pleasure himself to thoughts of Zim. There were days without incident so Dib would let his mind wander while he was on duty. He was fortunate that his Almighty Shortest mostly stayed in his quarters while the Tallests commanded the ship. Zim’s role was just for morale and public appearances, so Dib assumed that he didn’t have much to do when they were between planets. 

‘I wonder what he does when he’s bored?’ Dib questioned as he reviewed some paperwork. His eyes shifted to the look and felt relieved when he noticed it was about time for his lunch break. “Hey, Tab,” he called over to his coworker. “I’m gonna go on my break. Be back in an hour.”

“Okay, have fun,” Tab responded, playing around on his pad. 

Dib wandered out into the hallway and headed towards the cafeteria. He had walked for a few minutes when something caught his eye. No. Someone. His goggle-covered eyes looked the Irken over before he realized who was up ahead of him. He felt his body tense up when he noticed that Zim wasn’t wearing his cape. His plump ass was practically on display as his pink leotard was wedgied between his cheeks. The doctor cursed to himself and almost headed for the restroom when he noticed another Irken quickly approaching Zim. 

He adjusted his goggles to get a better look at who was so bold as to approach their Almighty Shortest in such a familiar way. Then he saw their face. She looked pissed off. Her curled antennae were pinned back and she snarled as she approached the smaller Irken. 

“You ruined my life, Zim!!” she growled. Dib’s eyes widened when he saw a primitive weapon in her hand. It looked like a spear. 

“Do I know you?” he asked dumbfounded. 

She gave a humorless laugh and pinned their Shortest against a wall, holding him up by his arms, lifting him off the ground. “No, but you’re about to find out who the fuck I am!” She was about to move her hands when Dib ran towards the two. 

“My Shortest!!” he cried out as he tackled the disgruntled Irken. Female Irkens were naturally strong, so even though Dib was much bigger than she was, she was very challenging to hold down. He growled at her and threw a punch. She was able to dodge and countered by biting his arm. Dib let out a hiss, his eyes glowered behind his goggles. Something in him snapped and he found himself pinning her down. “How dare you try to harm our Almighty Shortest!!” he growled and bit her antennae—not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to incapacitate her. Guards had quickly approached the scene and Dib finally got off of her. Just as he was about to check on Zim, His Shortest was escorted to the med bay. ‘This is my chance!’ Dib thought to himself. He went a different—faster—way back to the medical unit. He arrived just moments after Zim and his guards had. 

“Halt!” One of the guards aimed her weapon at Dib, and the doctor raised his hands up defensively. 

“Wait,” a voice said from behind. The guard looked over and lowered her weapon and stepped aside, ready to attack just in case. “He saved me,” Zim informed as he approached the Irken. He smiled softly at him, his antennae relaxed. “I don’t know what I did to upset that Irken, but thank you for saving me.” Dib felt his heart beat against his chest. “What is your name?” 

“D-Dib, My Shortest,” he gulped out. He could feel his face blushing and he hoped that Zim couldn’t see it. 

The Shortest smiled a very sweet smile and Dib felt himself relax. “Thank you, Dib…” He put his hand out and Dib instinctually knelt onto the ground, tenderly took His Shortest’s tiny hand, and pressed a kiss to it. He gave a nod to his guards and the doctor stood up. “Since I was uninjured, I don’t need to be here; however, when your shift is done, please come to my quarters. My Tallests and I would like to thank you for your bravery.” He gave him a wink and Dib nearly fell over. His mouth hung open as he watched Zim and his guards walk away.


	4. We Don't Share

“You were what?!” Red screamed, his red eyes practically bulging out of his skull. 

“Who attacked you?!” Purpled knelt down and firmly gripped Zim’s arms. 

“I’m not sure,” Zim confessed, looking away from his mates. “Apparently I ruined her life, but I don’t know who she is.”

“Well, at least your guards were there to save you,” Red sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch, pulling Zim into his lap. 

“Actually, a medic saved me.”

“What medic?” Purpled inquired as he joined the two, wrapping an arm around Red’s shoulders. 

“I believe he said his name was Dib.”

“Oh, I remember him,” Red said. “Yeah, he was the doctor that helped you when you almost died that time.”

“Oh yeah,” Purple chimed. “Well, you were pretty knocked out, Zim, but he was the one who figured out that you put that chip in your PAK.”

Red narrowed his eyes at Zim. He placed one of his long, slender fingers under his chin and made the smaller Irken look at him. “Where were your guards?”

“I-I wanted to be alone…” Zim said nervously, his body trembling. 

“You have to be careful, Our Smallest,” Purple purred. “Do you know how many of these inferiors want you? How many of them are jealous of you?” He placed his hand on the top of his head and started to stroke his antennae, eliciting a mewl from him. “We can’t risk losing our little plaything~ Irk’s most beloved toy~” He dipped his tongue out and was just about to lick Zim’s face when there was a knock on the door. 

Red and Purple groaned. “Enter,” Red barked, keeping Zim on his lap. 

“Our Tallests—” One of Red’s personal guards spoke up with one of Purple’s and Zim’s on either of his side. “There is someone here. He says that he was summoned here by our Almighty Shortest.” 

The crowd turned their attention who gave a bemused grin. “Oh, that’s right, I invited the medic to come here so that we could properly thank him~” He chuckled lightly and leaned into Red. “I hope you don’t mind, my loves~” 

“Ugh, how can we say ‘no’ to that face?” Red groaned. 

“I’m only agreeing because that medic made me laugh once,” Purple said with a pout, but it was obvious to Red that he was blushing a little. 

“Send him in,” Zim demanded, not really caring if Red or Purple agreed. The guards opened the door and Dib was escorted in by Zim’s closest, most personal guard. “Welcome, Dib~” the Shortest purred, crossing his legs. At this point, Red was more throne than lap. 

As he was escorted in, Dib couldn’t help but gape in amazement. He drunk in the beautiful décor as much as he could before he was forced to kneel. “My Almighty Leaders,” he greeted, his head bowed. 

Zim chuckled a light, sweet laugh. “Oh, doctor, you do not need to kneel before me~” his voice purred. “You saved my life. Please, rise.” Red and Purple looked at their pet in utter bewilderment, but they kept their mouths shut. The Shortest turned his attention to the guards. “Thank you for escorting him to our chambers. You are dismissed.” He flicked his tiny, gloved hand and the guards left, waiting behind closed doors in case of an emergency. 

Dib stood up slowly, very careful to not upset his Tallests—who looked like a Molotov cocktail of confused and pissed. Zim, on the other hand, was audibly purring, relaxed as he let such a lowly Irken stand before the three of them in their chambers. Alone. Red pulled Zim back from his trance literally. “What the fuck are you doing, Zim?” he whispered harshly. 

Purple leaned in closed. “Look, we love you, and we love that rebellious spirit,” he whispered. “But this violates so many Irken laws!!”

“Have you two forgotten who’s in charge~?” Zim asked, his finger tenderly stroking underneath Purple’s chin whilst his antennae teased Reds’. “We make the rules. In fact, you two loved fucking me so much that you created a whole position just so that no one could say anything about our relationship.” 

“T-That was different,” Red mumbled. 

“Look, we’re not doing anything wrong,” Zim reasoned. “He saved my life. He literally threw himself into danger to protect me. He fought a female Irken! If she got her hands on me, I probably wouldn’t have survived…” He looked away, his face pouting a bit. “He deserves to be rewarded for his bravery.”

Red sighed and Purple groaned. “Fine.” 

Zim perked up and got out of Red’s lap, slowly approaching the medic drone. “For your bravery and selflessness and for protecting your Almighty Shortest, you shall be rewarded.” He smiled softly gestured around him. “We have a plethora of exotic snacks from all over the universe. You can have your choice of any of them. Or…” Zim felt his face heat up, his magenta blood pumping in his cheeks. “You may be bestowed with a kiss from me~”

“What?!” all three of the taller Irkens shouted in unison. Dib’s cheeks almost turned neon green at the offer. “I-I can’t possibly…~” he stuttered, his frazzled antennae shaking. 

“Do you not want your Almighty Shortest to kiss you~?” Zim teased. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, doctor.”

Dib gulped as his goggled-covered eyes stared into those beautiful magenta orbs. His long, whispy lashes batted once. Twice. The Shortest’s plump lips looked so glossy. He couldn’t help but imagine how warm they might feel against his. “Of course I do, My Shortest! I-I…” He took a deep breath and composed himself. He puffed out his chest and allowed himself to stand to his full height. “Yes. I would like your kiss.” 

Zim felt his heart flutter as he saw Dib stand tall and proud. Confident. It was alluring. At this point, he was certain he felt more excited about this kiss than the drone. The Shortest thought about how if his mates weren’t there at that moment, he would have invited the doctor into his bed and asked him to ravage his body. He slowly sauntered his way to Dib, making sure that his wide hips swayed seductively. He brought his small hands up and Dib lowered himself just enough. The Shortest put both of his hands on the other’s face, inching him towards his face. Zim let his lips brush against Dib’s, a shiver going down both of their spines at the tingling sensation. Before the smaller Irken could make another moved, Dib moved in and took his leader’s lips into his, his arms wrapped around the smaller Irken, pressing the tips of his fingers into him gently. Zim’s breath hitched but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around the doctor’s neck, pressing his body against his strong build. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Purple growled and yanked Zim away. 

“You had your kiss, now go,” Red demanded, glaring at Dib. 

Dib and Zim were still panting slightly as they were forcibly pulled apart from their kiss. “Y-Yes, My Tallests,” Dib said meekly. All the confidence he had just moments ago had been swallowed whole by Zim. Such a little succubus. The doctor quickly made his way out the door before Red and Purple could punish him for enjoying the kiss a little too much. He just prayed that they didn’t notice the tent in his pants as his cock unsheathed itself. 

Red and Purple exchanged a look before Purple threw Zim onto their bed. “What the fuck was that?!” he yelled. The two hovered over their mate, glaring down at him. 

Zim leaned against the bed and smirked. “What?” he played innocently. “I was just thanking him~ I mean, when you two saved my life, I thanked you more than that~” He laid down and spread his legs. “Don’t you remember? I laid on your beds just like this, except I was naked and so naïve to my own body…~” 

Red scoffed and wrapped his hand around Zim’s throat. The smaller Irken’s eyes widened as he looked up at his mate, his heart pounding. “Holy shit—” The two were interrupted when Purple spoke up. Red raised a brow, looking at him quizzically. “Look~” Purple pointed between Zim’s legs. He might have still been dressed in his leotard, but it was obvious that he was opened and unsheathed. 

“Well, well, well…~” Red smirked, licking his lips as his eyes darkened. “It looks like our little slut gets off on this sort of thing~” Zim groaned as he tried to gain some friction against his uniform. It started to wedge itself into his slick pussy lips, outlining his short, fat cock perfectly. “I wonder what he liked most: being choked like this or being with someone who isn’t his Tallests.” He pressed his fingers around the other’s throat tighter, smirking devilishly when he noticed how wet he was getting. 

“What should we do with him?” Purple mused. 

“It’s obvious he needs to be punished,” Red stated as he got off the small Irken. Zim let out a frustrated groan and went back to rutting against his tight clothes. “Pur, why don’t you get that little toy?” Purple’s smile was practically painted on as he went to one of their closets and located a black box. It was small, but it was something that the two have been eager to try out on their plaything. 

Meanwhile, Red tore off Zim’s clothes, making him gasp as his hot, wet sex came into contact with the cool air. The taller of the two forced his legs spread apart and Purple pulled out a small, hot pink toy, handing over a matching remote control to Red. “May I do the honors~?” he purred as he lined up the pink thing to Zim’s wet cunt. Red nodded and Purple eagerly pushed it in, eliciting a loud moan from their Shortest. “Such a cute noise~” Purple cooed. 

“Do you think we should give him some more?” Red teased. He held the remote up higher, getting ready to press the button to activate the vibrations. 

“Mmm…” Purple pretended to be in thought. “I don’t know, he might like it too much~” He added as he licked his lips. “Y’know, Red, I have an idea… Maybe instead of us fucking our little toy, we should invite that doctor back~”

Zim’s eyes widened and gasped as he felt himself leaking at the thought of Dib pleasuring him. The Tallests’ eyes darkened as they saw just how much that thought enticed their plaything. “Did that make you cum, Zim?” Red asked, almost threateningly. “I didn’t even turn on the vibrations… Do you want that doctor to fuck your pretty little brains out?” The Shortest let out a gasp and involuntarily rutted his hips. With a growl, Red turned on the vibrator and put it at its highest setting, making the small Irken scream in pleasure. “Wrong answer!” 

The Shortest fell back onto the bed, panting and moaning loudly as the vibrator buzzed delightfully loud in his slick cunt. “F-Fuck me!!” he begged, spreading his legs open to expose himself more. 

“Who do you want to fuck you, Zim~?” Purple growled playfully. 

“My-y-y Tallests!!” 

Red and Purple smirked at each other, finally turning off the vibrator. “Now that’s what we like to hear, Zim,” Red mused. Purple reached forward and gently eased the toy out of him. 

“Ooh, he’s so wet~!” Purple said enthusiastically. “Looks like he’s up for taking both our cocks at the same time again.” 

“Good,” Red smirked. He didn’t bother to remove his clothes, he pulled back just enough to release his cock. Purple mimicked his actions and the two Tallests had their long, thick, prehensile dicks lined up, hungry to devour Zim’s sweet, tight cunt. They pushed in at the same time, shuddering as they got all the way up to the hilt. An outline of their tentacle dicks was moving around a little bit in Zim’s abdomen. “Fuck!” Red cursed, moving his hips quickly. He stopped caring about how pleasurable it was for Zim or Purple, he only cared about hearing his Shortest screaming out for them. 

Purple kept up with Red’s pace, groaning as he felt Red’s cock glide against his. He gripped Zim’s flesh, using him for the extra leverage as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon. His own moans started to harmonize with Zim’s frantic screaming. “M-More!!!” Zim cried out, and Purple was thankful. He needed to feel Red’s dick around his while Zim’s cunt sucked them for every little ounce they had. 

“R-Red!” Purple groaned. “Do that thing~” He gave a smirk, hopeful that his partner would pick up on his hint. It took the other Tallest a moment to realize what he was referencing, but once he got that look, he understood and the two pulled out, making Zim whine. Red wrapped his cock around Purple’s, almost doubling their girth, and the two pushed their intwined dicks back into Zim. Like this they were able to get into a better, more in-sync rhythm as they fucked the tiny Irken sandwiched between them. 

The slapping of wet flesh. Gasping and cursing. Moaning one another’s names. The sweet screaming of a small Irken taking cock that was practically the length of his petite abdomen getting stuffed. It was like music to their ears. The noises picked up in pace and volume, and then the Smallest let out a lewd, wonton scream as he felt his womb being filled with their cum, dripping back out of his abused pussy. 

The Tallests pulled out, satisfied with their work. “Now, Zim,” Red asked as he panted. “Who do you belong to?”

“My Tallests~” Zim purred. And he meant that, he did belong to them. But something about that doctor had him eager for more than just a taste.


	5. I Need a Doctor

Dib lost track of how much time had passed. An hour? A day? It hadn’t really mattered to him, all he could think about was that kiss. The feeling of his Shortest’s warm, soft, plump lips crashing against his. It took him everything in his power to not defile Irk’s most beloved icon in front of the most powerful leaders in the entire galaxy. Without realizing where he was going, he walked back into his lab. When he realized that he ended up going to the lab instead of to his quarters, he looked around. “Tab?” he called out. The doctor walked over to his desk and gave the small lab another scan. Empty. 

The Irken sighed and relaxed in his seat, looking for any work to do, even the most menial of tasks—anything to get his mind off of that kiss. Letters just floated by, but no coherent sentences could be made out. Dib took off his goggles and pinched between his eyes. He covered his eyes once more and pressed a button, something he would usually do if his vision was compromised or the writing was too chickenshit to read. Unfortunately for him, it was no use. It wasn’t his vision that was distracting him from his work, it was—

“Y-You need to help me!” a pained voice cried out from the doorway. 

The doctor looked up and saw an injured Irken. “My Irk! What happened?!” He rushed over and ushered the patient into the lab, carefully placing them on the examination table. The short, thin Irken winced in pain as he laid back. Judging by his uniform, he was an Invader. “Were you hurt on a mission?”

The patient panted heavily but slowly that panting turned into playful giggling. “Nope~” they purred. With a static-like glitch, the lean Irken before him transformed into a voluptuous one. “I got bitten~”

Dib fell onto the floor, staring up at his [hot] leader. “M-My Shortest!!” he yelped, visibly gulping. “What’s going on?”

Zim jumped down and carefully straddled the doctor, his purrs more audible. “I wanted to see the brave Irken who saved me… alone~” He dragged his small, gloved hands slowly down the bigger Irken’s chest. “I love my mates, but sometimes they cramp my style,” he huffed. “Personally, I like to break rules~”

The doctor sat up, clearly annoyed. “My Shortest,” he said through gritted teeth. “But this is highly against protocol, and I’m still a little confused about what just happened…” 

“Oh, you mean with the disguise?” Zim got off Dib and sat back on the table, crossing his thick legs, leaning back. The long pink tunic rose up, exposing a wide strip of green flesh around his thighs. “Neat trick, huh? Are you impressed, Doctor~?”

Dib ran his hand through his frazzled antennae, blushing a little. “A-A little… But, why? And how?” He returned to the papers on his desk, trying desperately to not gawk at his leader.

“Well, I can’t go anywhere without my guards,” Zim groaned. “And, honestly, I’m bored. I don’t have any responsibilities! I’m just hanging out in my chambers all day, reading my adoring fan mail, opening gifts—it gets boring. Hell, sometimes Red nor Purple even come back at night because they’re so busy running the Massive and commanding… stuff… things…” He laid back on the table with a huff, grumbling something to himself. 

“I’m afraid I can’t relate,” Dib replied, annoyed. “I don’t exactly get adorned with love and admiration. I’m a doctor for the most powerful empire and I’m busy attending to our sick and wounded whose PAKs can’t even save them.” He looked over at Zim and almost gasped when he saw a little bit of pink between his legs. ‘Is he wearing panties?’ 

Zim looked around the room. “You don’t look busy.”

“Well, I usually am,” he bit back. 

“Look, is it so bad that I just want a little bit of company?” 

“When it means that you deceived me, yeah, kinda,” Dib grumbled as he returned his papers to his desk. There was a pregnant silence between the two. It was tense, but neither of them felt it was necessary to leave. The doctor sighed deeply before he broke the tension. “So, how did you disguise yourself?”

Zim perked up and leapt to his feet. He reached into his PAK and pulled out a large, square chip that had a button on it. “I made this. I might have nothing but time on my hands, but because of my history, I don’t have access to any labs in case it’s an emergency. So, I gathered up whatever I could whenever it was possible and made this. It’s nothing fancy, and it only lasts for five minutes.” He handed the chip over to the curious Irken. 

“Impressive,” he smiled. “So, few resources and you were able to create a cloaking device that’s more advanced than our invaders’?” His goggles zoomed in as he inspected it. “Where did you collect your parts?” 

“Mostly from broken SIR units,” Zim confessed nonchalantly. “Although, funny story, I was once able to make my own SIR using nothing but garbage and parts of an outdated model. I call him GIR.”

“Oh, let me guess,” Dib chuckled. “The ‘G’ stands for ‘garbage?’” 

“Precisely!” The two started laughing together, so much so that Zim had to wipe away a tear. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to engage in a conversation like this…”

“You and our Tallests don’t talk about science?”

“Ha, no,” Zim chortled. “Red is smart, but he doesn’t know much about science. Mostly common sense and politics. Purple is kinda dumb, so he wouldn’t even know what I’m talking about.” 

“So, what do you three talk about?”

“Hmm… Mostly we poke fun at each other and tease underlings. But, we don’t talk—at least, we don’t have any conversations, just sex.” 

“Wait, you guys make fun of us?” Dib asked, genuinely hurt. “And you just let them?” His tone had gone from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. “Y’know, Zim—” he said with emphasis. “I remember you from the Academy. I remember how everyone treated you. And now you’re treating them the same way?!” He groaned and grabbed his papers again. “You’re a real piece of work, y’know that? What, now that you’re in charge you get to have your vengeance? You got your new position, so fuck everyone else, right?” Dib hadn’t realized how angry he was until a growl escaped. It wasn’t a casual growl that was exchanged in conversation. It was primal. It came from deep within him. He pulled back and turned away from the shorter Irken. “Get out.”

Zim carefully stepped over to the doctor. His raised and a smirk was painted on his face. “My, my, my~” he purred, eliciting another growl from Dib. “You are so brazen, Doctor. Talking to your Almighty Shortest like that? So familiar…” 

Dib’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back to look at Zim, dropping to kneel. “Forgive me for being so forward and casual, My Shortest!” he squeaked. “I-I don’t know what—” His words were interrupted when Zim threw his body on him, pinning him down on the floor. “Zim, what the fu—” 

“That’s so hot~!” he growled. The Shortest started to grind his hips into the other’s, making them both moan. “You have no idea how much I missed informalities. Especially with someone who is my intellectual equal~” He leaned forward and slowly licked Dib’s cheek up to his antennae. 

The taller Irken groaned as he felt his cock unsheathe, happily rubbing against Zim. “Y-You miss being degraded?”

“I miss feeling like a regular Irken,” Zim panted as he picked up his pace, grinding against him a little harder. “When your mates are the Almighty Tallests, no one dares to even look at me, let alone talk to me. But you, you’re so brave~ Degrade me, I don’t care, all I want is for you to take me, and make me your slave~” 

The smaller grazed his teeth against Dib’s neck, making him gasp. He had fought with himself for so long to not think about the thick Irken that was on top of him, but he threw his consciousness out the window. “Fuck, Zim…” he cursed, biting his lip. “Call me ‘Master.’”

“Yes, Master~” Those words were like honey, the sweet nectar dripped and sent a warm shudder throughout Dib’s body. The smaller Irken mewled as he felt himself unsheathe and become wet. The two gasped as their cocks rubbed against each other. “You feel so big…~” 

“Yeah?” Dib breathed. “You want it?” Zim nodded, clearly high on the blissful grinding. “Then I want you to take off your underwear.” The Shortest got off of the doctor and stepped aside. He spread his legs and grabbed a hold of the underwear he wore underneath his uniform. He bent forward a little bit—just enough to show off his plump ass—and dragged the pair of panties down. His dick wiggled with wont and his pussy was already slick. Eager to take his Master. Dib groaned as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. He pulled out his cock from the confides of his pants, giving it a few pumps as it sprung to its full length. “Now sit on my face~” Zim walked over nervously. He gingerly lowered himself until he was on his knees. “Good, now suck my cock.” 

Zim lowered his upper body until the long—really long—thick—really thick—prehensile dick was caressing his face. The smaller Irken blushed and opened his mouth, guiding the member in until he eventually got the tip in, making his new master moan. Dib groaned and spanked Zim, forcing the other to send vibrations through his cock. The doctor quickly got to work and took Zim’s much smaller—but much cuter—dick in his mouth, giving it a few sucks. He slipped two long fingers inside the other’s pussy, curling them. Zim practically screamed in pleasure around Dib’s cock. He smirked to himself and rubbed the spot a little more, groaning as Zim took in more of him, sucking happily like he was a piece of forbidden candy. Dib pulled his fingers out, but before Zim could complain, he replaced them with his long tongue. The Shortest gasped around the cock he had stuffed in his mouth as that tongue slid deliciously deep inside of him. He bobbed his head up and down faster, eagerly slurping and swallowing whatever he could, desperate to feel more. Dib’s tongue pushed until he reached the opening to Zim’s cervix, making the smaller Irken scream and rut his hips. It was so cute, seeing his Almighty Shortest being reduced to sucking his dick and screaming for more. As much as he was enjoying everything that Zim was doing to him, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long going like this. 

Dib pulled the smaller Irken off and pinned him down. “Tell your Master what you want,” he growled against his antennae. 

“F-Fuck me…~!” Zim shivered, biting his lip as he spread his legs. “Fuck me, Master~!” 

The taller of the two gripped Zim’s deliciously wide hips and pushed his cock inside, groaning and growling as he was being constricted. “Fuck, Zim!! You’re so fucking tight!”

“Master!!” Zim’s breath hitched. He threw his head back and tried to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, but Dib held him firmly in place. “You’re so big~!” Dib moved his hips, starting off with teasing ruts. “So much bigger than our Tallests…~” 

“Is that so?” Dib mused, looking smug. His hands moved from Zim’s hips to his waist. “You like being fucked by your master, Zim?”

“Yes!” He gasped. “I-I need more…!” Dib grinned and raised himself on his heels, looming over his Shortest more. With a firm grip on his waist, he started to move Zim up and down on his cock. Zim’s voice quivered as he felt himself being filled up so suddenly. “Master!!” he cried out. “You’re so deep~!” 

“Good!” Dib moved him faster, growling as the pleasure was consuming his senses. He felt Zim constricting around his tip. “Tell me how deep I am!”

Zim blushed and mewled, shy to speak up. “Y-You’re in my w-womb…!” He let out a gasp as his body was moved faster, being impaled harder. “Yes, Master!! Your cock is filling up Zim so much!”

“You’re such a cock hungry slut,” Dib groaned, licking the other’s antennae, eliciting another sharp moan. “Do you like Master’s cock?”

“Yes! Master’s cock feels so good~! Zim needs more~!” Dib bit his lip and slammed Zim’s petite frame down on his cock. He raised him and immediately brought him back down again, repeating that as much as he could. “Master!!!” Zim screamed. “S-So deep!!!” Dib smirked when he saw his outline in Zim’s abdomen. “I-I’m gonna cum!” 

“Me too,” Dib warned through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna fill up that sweet little cunt of yours~” As he brought Zim down on his cock once more, he leaned forward and dug his sharp teeth into his neck. Zim’s body tensed and then the smaller let out a sharp gasp. Dib moaned as he felt the hot fluid drip down his cock. He impaled Zim a few more times before he couldn’t hold back. Once Zim’s hips met his, he let himself spill deep inside. 

Zim shuddered as he felt his womb being filled up. It was so hot, and it felt good inside him. “Master~!” he mewled out before his body went limp as he came down from his orgasm high. 

The two sat there, panting heavily. They were both eventually sheathed before they dared to even look at each other. Dib looked into the smaller Irken’s eyes, his heart fluttering. “Zim…” he said softly. Without letting the other say anything, he pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping him protectively in his muscular arms. The two moaned against each other’s lips, drinking in their scents as their antennae danced together. Dib slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two. “You’re so beautiful…” He cradled Zim’s cheek, admiring every little detail. The doctor brought his head down and pressed his forehead against his Shortest’s. 

As they sat there, comfortable in each other’s company, the two shared the same exact thought as the reality of what just happened came crashing down around them.

‘Oh, fuck.’


	6. I'm Yours

Zim paced around his shared quarters, anxiously waiting for his mates to return for the evening. Thoughts swam around his head. “They’re gonna know that I was with someone else,” he mumbled to himself, unaware he was even speaking aloud. “They’re gonna smell Dib’s scent on me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What’s wrong with me?!” The Shortest flopped down onto his bed, covering his face with his hands, groaning into oblivion. “Why am I not satisfied being with the Tallests?! They’re the Tallests! I really am a slut…” Before the small Irken could let his mind wander too far, the opening in the wall opened and closed as Red and Purple walked in, both clearly exhausted. “My Tallests,” Zim greeted with a fake smile. “How was your day?”

“Don’t ask,” Red groaned. He and his partner removed their clunky uniforms. “Actually, we could use some relaxation. Zim, join us in the bath.” The two taller Irkens walked to the large tub that was built into the floor, acting as more of a pool than anything else. 

“Yes, My Tallests,” Zim obeyed. He stripped out of his own clothes and slipped into the warm, translucent green water. 

“Uh, Zim,” Purple said. “Where’s the show you usually give when you strip? How are you gonna help us relax if you’re not being sexy?” 

“I’m sorry, Purple,” the small Irken said as he sunk further into the water, keeping as far away from the two as possible. “I don’t feel well.” 

“What’s wrong?” Red made his way over to the Smallest, placing a tender hand on his forehead. “Your PAK should fight off any compromises to your immune system.” 

“Perhaps it’s psychological,” Zim reasoned. “Maybe I should get some rest…”

“At least wash yourself first,” Purple said as he tossed him a bar of cleansing chalk. “You smell weird.”

Zim’s spooch tightened, sweat started to form around the base of his antennae. “Yes, Purple.” He took the soap and scrubbed at his body, desperately trying to get the stink of Dib off him.   
The Tallests exchanged a look as they were worried about their pet. “Computer,” Red called out. “Run an analysis on Zim.” The computer complied with the order and ran a red scan, informing the Irkens when the analysis was completed. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Almighty Shortest Zim has no signs of illnesses. However, it would appear that his primitive DNA is overtaking his body.”

“How primitive is he?” Purple asked apprehensively. 

“Zim’s DNA is 95% primitive. While his PAK is functioning normally, he is having primal urges and feelings that most other Irkens no longer have. According to his analysis, Zim is due for his first heat in three months.” 

“And what caused this change?” Red asked the computer.

“Ever since Zim was first mated, his body has been preparing itself for carrying smeets. It would appear he has made adjustments to his PAK and created a chip to act as a type of birth control. This chip has been delaying the inevitable heat for at least two years. According to the analysis, Zim won’t be in as much pain as his ancestors were, but because his heat has been suppressed for so long, anyone who is mated to Zim will go through a sympathetic heat.”

“What’s a sympathetic heat?” Purple chimed in. 

“A sympathetic heat is when the receiving Irken produces highly concentrated mating pheromones. The odor will be recognized by his mates and act as a very powerful aphrodisiac. Essentially, his mates will go through a heat in an attempt to impregnate him. Of course, though, with his chip, he won’t be able to get pregnant, but that will only mean that his heat will keep returning once every three to four years until he’s been fertilized.”

“That will be all,” Red turned to Zim. “Three months… I wonder what heat will be like.” 

“Well, when I was a scientist, I actually learned a lot about heats and how they affected other life forms—” 

Purple cut off the small Irken. “Yeah, that’s great, Zim, but how will it affect us?” He asked as he gestured to himself and Red. “I mean, we’re the Tallests! We can’t afford to go through heat!” 

Red gripped Purple’s arm, making him wince. “Shut the fuck up, Pur,” he growled. “Can’t you see that he’s scared? Look, worst case scenario, we put Zim in his own private room with lots of pillows for him to hump and wait for it to blow over.” 

Zim blushed and adverted his eyes from his Tallests. “W-What if I had a drone to do the dirty work?”

Red and Purple stared at Zim for a moment before they busted out laughing. “Oh, oh, that’s hilarious!!” Purpled laughed. “Right, like we’ll let someone else fuck you! Zim, you do know we call you a slut because it gets us off—you’re not really one.” 

“Besides,” Red said. “No one is worthy enough to have you except for us. I mean, it’s because you’re our mate that you’re the Almighty Shortest. Everyone else is inferior, and very few Irkens have sexual urges. Who exactly would you have picked to do the job?” He quirked a brow as he stared at Zim. His face suddenly turned serious when the small Irken adverted his gaze. “You’d pick that medic drone, wouldn’t you?” 

“Ooh, he’s cute,” Purple smirked. 

“You too, Pur?” Red growled. 

“Oh, please, like I’d choose anyone else over you,” he said as he kissed Red. “I’m just saying, if I had to have an inferior Irken fuck me, I’d pick him. But I don’t want anyone else—I just want you and Zim.” He and Red purred as they nuzzled against each other. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Zim said quietly. He stood up and got out of the tub. Once he stepped onto the floor, the computer blasted him with warm air until he was completely dry. The small Irken slipped into bed and curled up, closing his eyes as he attempted to fall asleep. 

. . . .

Heavy panting filled the large chambers. Soft whimpers and words of praise were the lyrics to the score of wet skin slapping wet skin. Moaning served as a beautiful rhythm as the two lovers entangled their bodies together, savoring every inch that the other had to offer. Every now and then, the occasional gasp would slip through a set of lips.

Zim laid beneath Dib, his legs wrapped around his lover’s torso, his head turned to the side as he gave the other access to his neck. Vulnerable. It was the most intimate thing one Irken could do for another. He trusted the taller creature on top of him, and this was his way of expressing that. He was his. 

Dib brought his lips down to the smaller Irken’s throat and kissed it softly. As their passion grew hotter, louder, the kisses became heavier. He slicked his long, prehensile tongue along the delicate neck, a shiver going down his small frame. As if it was instinct, Dib gently brought down his sharp teeth on Zim’s neck, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by loud chirping. 

“I love you, Zim,” Dib breathed, a trail of saliva kept him connected for just a moment longer before he pulled up to look at his face. A tear pricked at his eyes. He caressed the other’s soft, round cheek. “You’re mine…” He leaned forward, smiling softly as he saw how Zim’s eyes fell to half mast, waiting eagerly for his response. 

“—He is ours!”

A voice from the other side of the room caught the two off guard. They recognized that voice anywhere. Red. Zim felt his spooch flip. He was frozen, looking up at Dib, who appeared to have the same reaction as he did. Unmoving for what felt like an eternity, the sound of clicks slowly approached the two. ‘This is it,’ Zim thought to himself as the five stages of grief coursed through his mind. “I-I’m so sorry, Dib…” He whispered to the Irken atop of him as a tear fell onto his small chest. He went to grab his face when a horrible sound made him jump. 

Zim bolted upright in his bed with a loud gasp. He coughed a few times as he struggled to catch his breath. As his breathing returned to normal, Zim looked around the room. Alone. What else was new? Sighing with relief as he realized his dream was just that, he felt a wave of sadness overcome him.

. . . .

The Almighty Shortest walked through the corridors of the Massive unnoticed. Instead of activating his personal cloaking chip to disguise himself, he had simply slipped on his old lab coat, which practically made him invisible. Zim let his hand graze the metal walls as he made his way down to the med bay, walking slowly, trying to figure out what he was going to say. All he knew was that he had to say something before it’s too late. 

As he reached the door, he realized he didn’t know what he was going to say. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought to himself as he walked in. Zim scanned the room before he announced his arrival, grateful that Dib was alone. “Dib,” he said to get the doctor’s attention away from his computer. 

Dib’s antennae twitched when he heard his name. He looked over and smiled, instantly recognizing his Shortest. “My Shortest…” He got up from his desk and wrapped his arms around the short Irken, purring. “I’m so happy to see you.” He gave him a chaste kiss before he returned to his work, picking up one of his many tools. “I’ve been working on something I think you might be impressed with—”

“Dib, I must ask you something,” Zim asked as he took off his coat, revealing his typical uniform. 

The doctor looked over at his lover, concern painted his face. He took off his goggles and warm gold orbs stared at the short Irken. “Yes, My Shortest?” It was like he had been struck through his chest. Those eyes were so warm. So alluring. And he dared cover them with those goggles, masking their beauty?! Zim forgot everything he was going to say. His body heated up and his face became flushed. He was so pretty… Zim was so distracted, he practically melted as those golden eyes moved closer to him, unaware that the creature they were attached to was trying to talk to him. “Zim?” 

The shorter Irken almost jumped as he was pulled out of his trance. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered, giving his lover a nervous smile. “You’re just so…”

“A freak—” Dib said with a frown, tugging his goggles down, making his eyes appear blue once more. 

“Beautiful,” Zim corrected, almost annoyed. 

Dib’s eyes widened and he pushed his goggles back up, looking at Zim in complete shock. “I-I’m beautiful?” His cheeks were painted gold and an insecure smile broke out. 

Zim walked over to him, placing his hands on either side of his face. “These… are the most beautiful things I have seen…” He gazed into them deeply and a warm, golden galaxy full of stars stared back. “It’s as if I’m looking right at Tau Ceti…” His eyes lidded and before he could stop himself, he crashed his lips against Dib’s, moaning softly. 

Dib eagerly took his Shortest’s lips, enjoying their warmth against his own. He pulled Zim’s body closer to him as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue down the other’s throat. As the two shared a heavy, passionate kiss that resulted in them falling into Dib’s desk chair, chirps could be heard deep within their vocal chords. The two quickly pulled away, blushing and panting, their eyes wide in surprise. “W-Was that—?” 

“—Mating call,” Zim informed. “But… I-I’ve been with the Tallests… They’re supposed to be my mates… Right?” He looked worried. “Why am I chirping now?! Why weren’t we chirping when we had sex last time?! And with someone that I’m not allowed to be with?!” 

Dib pulled Zim back into his arms. “Look, Zim… There’s so much that neither of us know about how our species court… It’s almost considered to be a defective trait to want to mate, but it happens regularly enough to be just taboo. But, uh, according to my research… we express our mating calls when we experience… love.” He said that last word so low it might as well have been a whisper, but Zim heard it clear as day. Dib cleared his throat. “So, when we had sex, we weren’t feeling love, we were just passionate and lustful, which might explain why you don’t chirp when you’re with our Tallests.”

“So, does that mean…?”

“Look,” Dib sighed, taking Zim’s small hands in his own. “I don’t know what this all means… I have been unattached, and you have been attached to our leaders. But, from what you’ve told me, it doesn’t sound like it’s love… N-Not that I’m trying to steal you away from them…” Although the thought of stealing a Voot Cruiser and running away to a distant galaxy to be with his lover had crossed his mind several times. “Our bodies are telling us that we love each other.” He brushed his thumb against Zim’s cheek as he rested his hand on his face, making the small Irken look at him. “I love you.” 

Tears formed in Zim’s eyes. “No one has ever said that to me…” As the tears flowed down his face, he smiled happily at Dib, resting his forehead against his. “I love you too.” They shared a soft laughter before Dib captured Zim’s lips once more. The other wrapped his arms around him, tangling gently gripping the back of his head. 

Dib allowed his hands to wander around Zim’s small, bountiful frame. He rested one on his thigh, keeping him balanced, as their kiss quickly became heated. The smaller Irken moaned as the doctor slipped his tongue past his lips, making its way down his throat. More chirps escaped from deep within them, from primitive organs long forgotten as their PAKs managed their bodies. As the chirping increased, so did their feverish movements. What started as slow was becoming hotter. They slipped out of their tops, grinding against the other as they became unsheathed and opened, their bodies prepping for the act of mating.

“Zim…” Dib moaned as he felt his pants grow tighter. “I need you…” 

“I need you too,” Zim confessed. The Shortest removed his unitard and boots, opting to keep his gloves and tights on. The sight he presented to his medic lover drew a lustful groan from him. “Take me…” 

The taller Irken didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his cock out of his pants and growled as it teased itself along Zim’s hot, wet slit, begging for penetration. Slowly, Dib helped ease the other down on his member, the two of them moaning louder at the sensation. “Fuck!” Dib moaned, then gasped when he felt that he had been fully encased in Zim. Neither of them moved for a moment, simply choosing to savor the feeling of completing each other. After a minute had gone by, Zim started moving his hips, but he could tell he was getting frustrated with his small movements. Without much of a warning, Dib picked him up and quickly walked him over to a wall, pressing him against it as he sheathed himself deep within his all-powerful lover once more. 

He moved his hips. Slowly at first, but the noises Zim made coaxed more out of him. “D-Dib!!” Zim moaned loudly. Lewdly. “Please! Fuck me harder! F-Faster!!” His voice hitched as he felt his lover move. Dib obeyed the commands that the other was giving him, more than happy to enjoy the constricting feeling squeeze him. He dragged his sharp claws along the doctor’s muscular back, his bare feet digging into what felt like a surprisingly ample ass. ‘I’ll have to admire that later,’ he told himself. 

The doctor moaned louder as he felt a tight heat pooling in his abdomen. He rutted his hips faster, groaning as his cock slid deeper into his lover’s tight pussy, pushing into what he assumed was his cervix. He held Zim by his knees, keeping his thighs spread. Using the wall for leverage, he made the Almighty Shortest ride his cock. The lab became engulfed with the sound of their ecstatic moaning and hot breaths. “I-I’m close!” Dib warned. 

“M-Me too!” Zim confessed. “Cum inside me!! I wanna feel you spilling inside of me~ I wanna feel every ounce of you…~!” Hearing him say such dirty things sent Dib down a spiral of euphoria. His hips picked up on the thrusting while he fucked Zim mercilessly, doing all the work just so that he could push deeper in him. Dib impaled the Shortest on his cock once more and that was it for him. Arching his back, Zim screamed. His body tensed around Dib as his cunt and his cock released their translucent pink cum, spraying him and his lover generously. Just as he was riding out the last of his orgasm, he felt hot fluid fill him up. He could feel it coating the entrance to his womb as the rest of it slipped out with whatever opening could be found between the thick cock that filled him up and his tight pussy. 

Their cum dripped onto the floor. It practically glowed as their colors combined. Exhausted, Dib held Zim in his arms as he laid them both down on the cool floor of the lab, welcoming the harsh temperature against their hot, sweaty skin. As the two laid there, panting heavily, glowing with sweat, Zim was the one to break their comfortable silence. “I think we should tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references the art that @homeinvaderzim made dedicated to this AU, which you can find on their Twitter page

**Author's Note:**

> @HomeInvaderZim and I have been talking about this AU for days and all the things that we wanted to see in it


End file.
